Je saigne dans une ruelle
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Pas de résumé c'est impossible avec cette fic. PWP


**Titre****: Je saigne dans une ruelle**

**Disclaimer****: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé**** : Ben en fait c'est difficile dans faire un là. Donc pas de résumé.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

**Un Os dédié à une personne qui m'est chère, à cet homme qui compte beaucoup dans mon cœur, un ami précieux même si en réalité on ne se connaît pas.**

**Un homme exceptionnel qui mérite de vivre comme les autres et même encore plus. Mais la vie est moche …**

**Tomas, pour toi …**

* * *

Une semaine.

Une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Une semaine qu'il ne passe plus par là.

Une semaine sans ma raison de vivre.

Une semaine … c'est long.

Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je l'ai juste regardé. Oh, c'est vrai, certains appellent ça épier. Moi je dirais plutôt observer.

Tous les jours, il venait dans ce parc, faisant face à l'appartement de mon père. Il y venait avec des amis. Des garçons et des filles … tous comme les autres. Mais lui, même si il était avec eux ne leur ressemblait pas. Je l'observais de la fenêtre de ma chambre, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses expressions.

Il était vraiment beau. 

Un teint pâle, presque blanc. 

Des cheveux noirs et sombres comme mon âme. 

Des yeux chocolats cernés de noir beaucoup trop tristes à mon goût. 

Des mains avec des doigts fins incitant au pêché.

Un corps de rêve. 

Moi j'étais tout l'inverse. Blond avec des dreads. Un teint plutôt halé malgré le peu de soleil filtrant à travers les barreaux de ma fenêtre. Je l'enviais tellement … je le lui enviais.

J'avais passé des heures à l'observer dans le noir de ma prison. Je connaissais la signification de ses moindres gestes. Je pouvais deviner à l'avance ce qu'il allait faire, comment il allait réagir, ce qu'il allait dire.

Et puis il y a une semaine, une de ces filles qui sont comme eux m'a vu. Elle m'a montré du doigt et s'est moquée de moi. Les autres l'ont suivi, même lui. Mais je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il avait honte. J'ai continué à le regarder, ne prêtant pas attention à ses soi-disant amis. Mais je crois que mon regard les a gêné car ils sont tous partis, y comprit lui et ne sont pas revenu.

Depuis une semaine je guette leur endroit, espérant qu'il viendra.

Aujourd'hui, il pleut. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je modifie mes habitudes. J'ouvre la fenêtre de cette pièce sensée me protéger et attrape les barreaux entre mes mains. Je pose ma tête contre le fer froid et attends. L'eau chaude de ce mois de juin rentre dans ma chambre et me mouille par la même occasion mais ça m'est égal. La nuit commence à tomber sur le bitume de leur monde. Je ne le connais pas et n'ai pas le droit de le connaître. Mon père me l'a interdit. Il dit que je risque de faire du mal si je sors. Alors je reste enfermé dans une pièce, observant ce monde qui m'entoure mais que je ne peux qu'effleurer.

Je suis en train de boire les gouttes d'eau qui me caressent le visage quand je remarque une silhouette différente, qui se démarque des autres. Mes mains agrippent les tiges de fer et mes yeux se mettent à briller.

Il est revenu.

Il s'est assis sur un banc, face à moi, et me regarde. C'est la première fois que nos regards se croisent vraiment. Et je vois des larmes couler de ses magnifiques yeux, se mêlant à la pluie. Il tend une main vers moi, comme désespéré et la referme dans le vide, pleurant toujours. 

J'ai une envie soudaine d'aller le rejoindre. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais c'est plus fort que moi, comme un appel céleste guidant les morts. Je ne peux y résister. Je sors en silence de ma chambre et longe le couloir. Mon père regarde la télé. Il dort. Je prie de tout mon cœur pour ne pas me faire remarquer. La porte d'entrée semble si proche et si loin en même temps. 

Plus que quelques mètres …

Je retiens ma respiration de peur d'être entendu. Puis j'atteins enfin la poignée. Je pose ma main dessus. Elle est froide, lisse, sens la transpiration. Je la tourne lentement. Un déclic se fait entendre. Je sursaute et stoppe tout mouvement, attendant la sentence de mon père. Mais elle n'arrive jamais. Le sommeil de mon père doit être lourd. Je tire alors le dernier rempart avec leur monde et avance en tremblant. Je suis sur le palier.

Et je me sens si grand en cet instant.

Je me mets à courir, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Puis je pousse dans un grand fracas la porte d'en bas et me retrouve dans la rue, sous la pluie.

Et c'est là que la peur me prend. J'ai peur d'aller le voir. Alors je me cache dans une ruelle et fais ce que je sais faire de mieux ; l'observer. Il fixe toujours ma fenêtre, comme si il m'attendait. Lassé, je pense, il se relève et commence à partir. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma prison et s'en va. Mais pour partir, il passe devant ma cachette.

Et moi, refusant de le laisser, je l'attrape par le bras et le tire dans cette ruelle sombre. Je le plaque contre le mur et me colle à son dos pour l'empêcher de partir.

**- Tom …** soupire t'il.

J'ignore comment il a eu mon nom mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je sens son corps contre le mien, son odeur provocante m'enivrer les sens.

**- Fais le Tom. S'il te plait**, me supplie t'il.

Je le retourne et nous nous faisons face pour la première fois. Je remarque immédiatement que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je ne leur avais jamais vue. Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et rapproche son visage du mien. Je comprends ce qu'il va faire mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien … si je dois. Et lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, toutes mes questions s'envolent.

Je savoure notre premier baisé. Avec le goût de la pluie, c'est encore plus enivrant, comme le goût d'un fruit défendu. Ses mains glissent sous mon tee shirt, caressant, griffant ma peau. Involontairement, je gémis et lui mords la lèvre inférieure. Une nouvelle saveur se mêle à notre baisé. Un goût de fer, d'interdit, de mal, de pêché, de sang … Sa langue vient lécher les quelques gouttes perlant sur mes lèvres.

**- Oublie les**, me chuchote t'il.

Je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi il me parle mais je ne cherche pas plus loin et rapproche nos deux corps. Je sens son désir contre ma cuisse. Le mien commence à s'éveiller et je me maudis pour ça. Je me maudis pour ce que je suis en train de faire … pour ce que je vais faire.

Il m'embrasse à nouveaux d'une façon désespérée et pose ses mains sur la fermeture de mon baggy. Ses doigts que j'ai si longuement admirés s'active à la défaire. Mon bas tombe tout seul. Je sens les gouttes de pluie couler sur mes cuisses. Leur douceur et leur chaleur m'excitent encore plus.

Je m'empresse de faire subir le même sort à son pantalon et à son boxer. Il est à moitié nu devant moi. 

Il est beau. Ses yeux me supplient en silence. Une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue et la caresse tandis que l'autre s'introduit dans mon boxer et joue avec ma virilité.

S'en ai trop.

J'attrape son poignet et le retourne violemment. Il est coincé entre le mur et moi et gémit. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir ce qui me pousse à faire plus … à faire ça.

Je le pénètre violemment sans le préparer, d'un coup brut.

Il hurle mais me demande de continuer. Je m'exécute et commence un vas et vient puissant et fougueux. Je sens un liquide couler le long de mon sexe. Je crois savoir ce que c'est mais ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je continue mes allées et venues en lui. Et c'est même lui qui cherche à aller plus vite et plus profond. 

J'attrape ses mains et les plaque de chaque coté de sa tête. Je vais encore plus vite, sentant la jouissance imminente.

Il continue de gémir et d'hurler. De douleur, de désir ? Je ne sais pas. Et c'est dans un coup encore plus agressif que je sens son étau de chair se resserrer autour de moi et qu'il se déverse contre les briques du mur. Je le suis deux coups de rein plus loin puis me retire.

Il s'écroule à genoux, me tournant toujours le dos. Je regarde mon sexe et le vois taché de rouge. Ce liquide s'était bien ça … son sang. Son corps m'a appartenu pendant ce bref instant et j'en suis fier.

Je me rhabille et vais pour l'aider mais il me repousse.

**- Non !**

Il s'assoit et me regarde. Je suis accroupi devant lui et ne sais que faire.

Sa main vient se poser une nouvelle fois sur ma joue. Elle la caresse un peu puis descend sur mes lèvres dont elle retrace les contours. Il me sourit … son premier sourire … son premier vrai sourire car dans ses yeux, trône une lueur de bonheur.

**- Merci Tom**, me chuchote t'il.

Je lui rends son geste et vais pour parler mais il pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher.

**- Les questions n'auront jamais leur place entre nous Tom. C'était la première et la dernière fois … grand frère.**

Je le regarde perplexe. Il se relève, se rhabille et s'en va en courant. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom. Tous ses amis, les autres, l'appellent Ulrich … mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas son vrai prénom. Et là, un s'impose en moi … Bill.

Mon regard se pose sur une marre rouge et un peu blanche par endroit. Son sang et son sperme. J'y trempe un doigt et lèche. C'est bien son goût. Un rire nerveux me prend et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je rentre chez mon père en silence.

La porte d'entrée est entrouverte, comme je l'ai laissée. Je pénètre l'appartement. Il dort encore. Il ne s'est aperçu de rien et ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé. Je retourne dans ma chambre et vais à la fenêtre. 

C'est vide sans lui.

Les jours passent et je guette comme toujours, avec espoir, son arrivée. Puis les mois défilent aussi et il ne revient toujours pas. Je garde encore son goût contre mes lèvres. Et les mois se transforment en années et toujours aucune trace de lui. Je vieillis lentement toujours dans ma prison en cherchant des réponses à mes questions en vain. Jusqu'au jour où le jour de mes 22 ans, une personne rentre dans l'appartement de mon père alors que ce dernier est au travail. L'intrus s'avance vers moi et pleure. Ses bras sont en sang. Je pose ma main dessus et porte mes doigts à mes lèvres. Je reconnais immédiatement son goût. Mais alors que je le sers contre moi, je sens une chose froide et pointue me transpercer le cœur. Je recule et tombe à terre, une lame plantée dans ma poitrine. Il s'allonge contre moi et alors que la vie me quitte, il me déshabille. Puis il fait de même pour lui et s'allonge sur mon torse en sang. Nos deux sangs se mélangent. Il va mourir lui aussi. Je ferme les yeux et avant de partir définitivement je l'entends me parler une dernière fois.

**- Excuse moi Tom mais je t'aime.**

_**THE END**_

* * *

**_Et voilà, un Os que j'avais oublié de vous mettre._**

**_Il n'y a pas de suite, ni d'explications. Il faut le prendre tel quel._**

**_Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de questions que vous vous posez mais c'est normal. Vous pouvez me les poser mais je risque de ne pas savoir y répondre parfois._**


End file.
